


warm coffee and autumn leaves

by daikiss (rubanrose)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autumn, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubanrose/pseuds/daikiss
Summary: autumn was yabu's favourite season, and one of the reasons was that yaotome hikaru came to study at the library where he worked again after a summer of absence





	

Autumn was Yabu’s favourite season. There were multiple reasons, starting from the view out of the library’s windows, the leaves different shades of warm colors slowly flying into the wind, dancing gracefully before gently ending their fall on the wet grass. The season was also perfect for hand knitted sweaters that warmed his whole body, cheeks always red from the bite of the cold wind but heart warmed by his colourful, comforting clothes. 

Finally, in Autumn Yabu’s favourite college student , his crush if you asked his roommate, his possible love interest if you asked his coworkers, a nice looking guy with a genuine smile whose presence he enjoyed if you asked Yabu, was back after a whole summer with unknown whereabouts, heavy textbooks and warm cups of fuming coffee from the café next door with him. 

Yabu did not have stalkerish tendencies, and in no way he was trying to be creepy when he observed the other boy through the bookshelves as he places books carefully onto the higher shelves the library ladies couldn’t reach. There was something about his hair, stylishly pushed behind his ears, its brown shade the color of his coffee after he added milk and sugar, softened, the bitterness almost completely gone but the aftertaste still present. Sometimes the boy smiled when the music playing in his ears was pleasing, and Yabu discovered that there was nothing better than the smile of someone who thought no one was watching, it was a genuine smile, with crinkles by his eyes and his crooked teeth showing. His smiles when he was with friends that sometimes came with him could in no way compare, as if they were forced, hidden behind a fake wall of confidence, close mouthed smiled that hid his imperfect teeth. 

His name was Yaotome Hikaru, he found out one day when the boy  forgot one of his textbooks on the table, something about physics that seemed much more complicated than anything Yabu ever had to study in his literature major. His name was written on the first page in a messy handwriting, characters hard to recognize and Yabu was the one who waited for him the next morning, hair combed nicely and his nicest sweater on, even though he didn’t have a shift and he could’ve been sleeping, his first class in the early afternoon. 

Hikaru’s eyes widened when he saw his textbook and he thanked Yabu with a warm smile. Just a few seconds and he was gone, leaving Yabu with his fast beating heart and sweaty hands, knowing that was the best thing that happened to him since he started college, even though he hadn’t managed to say much more than a soft  _ hey,  _ and  _ you’re welcome _ , although he wasn’t sure Hikaru had heard the last one. 

He was kept awake much longer than usual that night, filled with apprehension and excitement because of the digits he wrote on a post it stuck on one of the pages of the textbook, one small post it in that thick, heavy book. The chances of Hikaru finding it was very little, much less him actually calling him, but the possibility was there. 

Yabu’s roommate Takaki was a nice guy and he would’ve had no complain, except for his large circle of friends whose members took turns coming over. Takaki was quiet, studied well and had a nice smile with which he picked up various people. He did not have much to say in general, but both boys got along well, mostly from the fact that they hung out with the same crowds in high school, although they did take different turns in college, Yabu more of a sharp turn left, while Takaki barely swerved, which was why Yabu spent his Saturday nights wrapped up in blankets and with a good book while Takaki got himself invited to every party that mattered, often bringing someone home at the end of the night. 

Yabu’s experience with the popular crowds had him comfortable enough around Takaki’s friends to get to know them a little, and after more than a year of living together he assumed he knew all of them, at least until he came home one November night to a surprise. 

“Captain” greeted Takaki as he usually did, nickname that came from Yabu’s past as the captain of the soccer team in high school. His best memories from those year were, although he was still closeted at the time, the various times he made out with his teammates. Experiments or not, closeted or not, he had hooked up with half of the team by the time he graduated. 

When he turned around to greet his roommate after putting away his warm red coat in the closet his breath got stuck in his lungs. 

“H-hey” he said, locking eyes with Yaotome Hikaru who was sitting on the floor between Arioka Daiki and Takaki, hair unusually messy, probably because of the wind, and eyes wide. 

“Hey” he said softly, and he grinned. It wasn’t his secret smiled that only Yabu had seen, but it still made his heart skip a beat. 

Arioka and Inoo, whom he knew pretty well, greeted him brightly. 

He disappeared in his room quickly, pretending he had to study. He closed the door being himself, the muffled sounds of their voices still keeping him from focusing. 

He skipped dinner that night. 

It was almost midnight when a soft knock on his door tore his mind away from his English assignment. He stood up to open it, only to find Hikaru standing there, hands in his pockets and eyes tired, smaller than usual. 

“I had something to ask you” he said, and Yabu raised an eyebrow. “I can't tell if the last digit is a 7 or a 1 and it's been driving me crazy.” 

It was funny, how easy it was to make Yabu smile since his eyes first fell on Yaotome Hikaru, the year before on that late September morning. Most of the time, just his name sufficed, or a glance of him between the bookshelves filled him with happiness. 

But until that day there was always something bitter about looking at Hikaru, and it was the fact that if he wanted to get him Yabu had to accept being vulnerable. 

From that day coffee turned to sweet hot chocolate. 

“It’s a 7.” 


End file.
